


Baby-Doll's Necklace

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Love is a Croc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baby-Doll glanced at her dress collar before she frowned.





	Baby-Doll's Necklace

I never created Batman TAS characters.

Baby-Doll glanced at her dress collar before she frowned. It was time to add something to the dress. A new smile appeared. Baby-Doll glanced at a few women as they walked by her. A necklace to steal. A necklace to add to her outfit. Any necklace. She wasn't going to be picky. 

Baby-Doll's frown returned. A woman in a toddler's body couldn't exactly reach up and seize a necklace. She decided to use her appearance to obtain a necklace for herself. False tears formed in Baby-Doll's eyes. Her lower lip trembled. Her shoulders moved up and down. 

A woman appeared with concern in her eyes. ''You poor thing. Did you wander from your mother?''

Baby-Doll focused on the woman and nodded. Her eyes settled on the latter's necklace, but it was too high. She didn't need her any longer. Baby-Doll looked ahead and smiled. ''Mommy! There you are!'' She ran to a barren area.

After pausing, Baby-Doll waited for another woman to appear with a necklace. Other women never appeared. Her frown came back before she tapped her foot repeatedly. A new smile materialized as soon as two women appeared. Baby-Doll watched as they approached her. It was time to act again. There were new tears.

The women never viewed Baby-Doll. They walked by her. 

Baby-Doll gasped after one of the women dropped a necklace. She ran to the necklace and lifted it. She wore it and smiled again. Baby-Doll was hungry. Someone was going to drop a chocolate treat near her? Maybe! 

THE END


End file.
